This invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing envelopes or similar objects for example for use an ATM for storing and supplying deposit envelopes for use at the ATM.
It is well known that customers using an ATM often have to deposit documents into the ATM machine and in order that these are properly identified for later sorting, the document must be enclosed within an envelope which is fed into the ATM machine by the customer. The ATM machine therefore generally include a supply of such envelopes for use by the customers as required.
In some cases the supply of envelopes is merely provided as a stack of the envelopes at a suitable location on a horizontal counter top available at the ATM.
In other cases the horizontal counter top includes a recess into which the envelopes are located in vertically stacked arrangement so that the upper ends of the envelopes are available for grasping by the customer. These arrangements are generally untidy and lead to a wastage of envelopes since they can become strewn around the area and spoiled either accidentally by the customers or by activities of children and the like.